Woman Like Me
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Mina is in trouble. Even more when Kirishima sees her and gives her the brightest smile. /aka Mina is still having trouble being honest with her feelings while she's falling hard for Kirishima. / KiriMina with some background BakuDeku, Todomomo and KamiJirou


Happy KiriMina week!

I wrote this some time around November last year and found out it would be perfect for KiriMina week. Then I wrote a prequel (which is not necessary to understand this but I mean, you could always go read it! its called "bad decisions") and yeah.

Title comes from Woman Like Me from Little Mix because.

Enjoy!

* * *

thank u, next

Woman like Me

"No fucking raccoon face."

Mina rolls her eyes. She ignores calling Bakugo off about the nickname and stays on more pressing matters.

"Give me one good reason."

Bakugou snorts. "First of all, you're a slut."

Mina let out of offended scoff. "I am not!"

"You fucking are!"

"I got better later! I didn't sleep with anyone!"

"You still went out with fucking Aoyama."

"It was very interesting dates even with his narcism."

"I swear you're the only one who'd say that."

She put her hands on her hips and give a pointed look. "Give me one good reason," she asks again.

"You slept with Kaminari."

"That was like, first year! And he was asking for it."

"And Sero."

"Also asking for it."

"And you tried with me."

"That's before I knew you were so gay for you boyfriend!"

"Which reminds you also flirted with Deku!"

"He's a cinnamon roll how can I not flirted with him! And that ass."

"Fuck you."

"If you weren't gay."

Bakugo takes a long breath in and Mina can't help to smile smugly.

"It's still a no."

Mina groans. "I swear I'll behave! But you cannot tell me you are having dinner at your place with a cute firefighter in training and expect me to not at least meet him! What kind of friend are you?"

"I am looking out for him. He just went out a bad breakup and Deku thought he needed an out of his house. And you- " are still not over the thing with half-half, she can hear him say.

Mina pouts but doesn't say anything. She knew she had worried him after Todoroki. Sometimes she feels like he keeps calling her slut for her to be used to it.

Of course when Bakugo says it, it is fun. She knows he cares. She keeps telling herself that others, those who don't care, shouldn't affect her. And yet...

She refuses to let herself get sad. "I will behave I swear. I'll even help you guys with cleaning and the food!" She gives him her best puppy eyes. "Please Bakugo."

Bakugo grumbles but Mina knows she won as he is not refusing right off the bat. "You help cleaning before and after."

"Deal!"

"And you don't jump on him. I'll introduce but I swear if you fuck it up-"

"I won't!" She interrupts.

He looks unconvinced but she starts walking toward his apartment, bouncing at every step.

Once they arrive, she opens the door as if she lives there.

"Honey~ I'm home!"

Izuku barely blinks at the intrusion. "Mina! I didn't know you'd be coming too!"

"She wasn't supposed to," Bakugo grumbles as he closes the door.

She runs to hug Izuku, the sweetest cinnamon roll with killer six packs training to be a cop.

"Let him breath!"

"Don't be jelly, you have him all the time."

Bakugo groans, this "I knew I shouldn't have said yes" type of groan.

Mina starts to help Izuku as she had promised, chatting with the green-haired man.

Almost an hour later, the doorbell rings.

She can hear Bakugo and the new guest talk in the entrance before she sees a red hair.

Oh no, she thinks to herself. She knows at the moment the red hair smiles toward her that she will have a lot of difficulty to keep her promise.

"Kirishima! Long time no see!"

"Midoriya! You never come to the gym anymore!"

They continue to talk about gyms and busy schedules while Mina take the time to drink the view.

The red hair, Kirishima, who is most likely the fireman in training, is gorgeous. His t-shirt isn't tight but Mina can still see outlines of muscle and his arms keep flexing as he talks with Izuku.

Mina is in trouble.

Even more when Kirishima sees her and gives her the brightest smile. And here she thought no one could beat Izuku's.

"Hey, Eijiro Kirishima."

"Mina Ashido," she introduces herself.

"Ashido… Ah! The dancer!"

She smiles. "Bakugo actually talked about me?"

Kirishima opens his mouth but Bakugo interrupts to say: "Yeah, on how annoying you are."

She laughs. "Damn, I must have a bad reputation then."

"Nah, he acts like that but we all know he's just a big softie."

"Shut it, shitty hair."

"So are you going to eat with us?" Kirishima asks Mina, making her wonder what about Kirishima's hair is shitty while they are in a low ponytail. She already thinking about passing her hand in his hair and-

"Yeah, she begged to come because she had nothing better to do," Bakugo replies.

She turns her attention to her friend who is looking at, unimpressed.

Right. She promised. And she had also promised herself no random flings at least until December.

Kirishima goes back to talk to Izuku about the food he brought.

"You are already eye fucking him."

"You only said he was a firefighter in training, you didn't tell me he was dead drop gorgeous."

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Mina-"

"I won't do anything," she says before he can warn her again.

"You don't look like you won't do anything."

"But I won't!" She confirms. Kirishima glances back at them and she can feel her resolution waver. "Unless he let me."

"For fuck sakes!"

Izuku calls them both and they all sit at the table, talking. The boys are mostly talking about gym and training and even though Mina is no stranger to those talk, she is no expert.

She stays silent for the most part, only adding few jabs at Bakugo's expense once in awhile. Anyway, the less she talks, the less chance of being accused of flirting.

"And you, Ashido?"

No expecting to be called out, she jumps in surprised. "Hum?"

"I only know you're a dancer, so what else you do?"

"Nothing much really. Dance is the biggest part of it."

"And she's super good at it!" Adds Izuku. "She lifts too!"

"You lift?"

"I do breakdancing so if I want to be able to stand on one hand, you gotta get muscle, ya' know?" She flexes her right arm and laughs. "But I am nowhere near you guys from what you were talking earlier."

Kirishima smiles again. "But for Midoriya and I it's part of the job too. Bakugo is just a being a douche."

Izuku laughs while Bakugo says an ever charming: "Fuck off."

"You should come to the gym I work at! I'll give you a discount."

"I'd love to!" She answers too quickly and she avoids looking at Bakugo. "So, Kirishima, why fireman?"

He shrugs. "Saving lives, I guess. Having a job that is useful to others."

"That's so cool!" Mina replies sincerely. "I admire people like you and Izuku that just want to help people."

"But dance is cool too!"

"It doesn't save people."

"You don't know…" he says slowly, "entertainment has always been there for a reason. It helps people to relax and forget about their problems. You never know who you can save with a song or a dance and that pretty cool too."

If Mina thought she was smitten before, she completely melts at this comment.

"That a great way to see things," Izuku agrees.

The conversation continues on various topics and Mina helps cleaning as she promised. Kirishima then mentions the time.

"I should get going."

"Me too!" Mina says and Bakugo glares at her.

"Are you going back to the station?" Kirishima asks and she nods. "Cool, let's walk together."

Bakugo gives her another look and she smiles innocently in return. It was completely true that she was near the station.

"Thanks bro for the night out the apt. I needed it," Kirishima says as he fist bumps with Bakugo.

"Yeah, I was just tired to see your lame ass moping."

Kirishima laughs and says his goodbye as Mina hugs Izuku one last time.

"Bye Bakubae. Don't miss me too much," she says.

Bakugou replies with a middle finger. "Fuck off, Raccoon eyes."

They both wave goodbye as go to the elevator. Izuku keeps waving back as Bakugo is already back inside the apartment.

"Raccoon Eyes?" Kirishima asks as the elevator door closes.

"I tell only if you tell how you became "shitty hair"."

Kirishima laughs. "Most the time I use gel to spike my hair and Bakugo hates it."

The elevator doors open and they continue their way out the building to the street.

"So Raccoon eyes?"

"In my first year of uni, I was really into edgy fashion so I started to explore various gal looks. The _manba_ phase gave the biggest impression."

"The what?"

She laughs as she opens her phone to find a picture of that time. As she's looking a LINE message comes from Bakugo saying: "Keep your panties on or else". She ignores it and find an appropriate picture.

"Oh wow." He says looking at the picture. "That is sure is edgy."

"Not as edgy as wearing crocs," she teases at his choice of shoes.

"They are comfy! Why everyone's hating?"

"They are terrible!"

The banter continues until close to the station. "I'm actually going that way."

"Oh," Kirishima says and seems disappointed, "you live near by."

"Yes," she bites her bottom lip to not ask him if he wanted to come. She did had promised but she was hoping he'd say something to get the conversation in that direction.

"Then I'll see you around!"

She tries very hard not to look disappointed as she felt. "Yeah, sure!"

She waves and turns toward her building when she hears him say wait. She turns back, hopeful.

"Let's exchange LINE, at least," he says, "and whenever you want to train just tell me." He flashes her a smile.

Not all is lost. She thinks. After all, she had promised to not flirt today but had said nothing about in the future.

* * *

Sure enough, Mina contacts Kirishima the next day. She starts with the polite "it was nice meeting you yesterday" and continues with a "I'd love to train at your gym".

Next thing she knows, she has a date-not-date at the gym with Kirishima. Which she wonders if it is a good idea as she barely could control herself while he was dressed.

It is as she imagines as she sees him in a tank top and training shorts.

The date-not-date turns into really not a date as Kirishima's coworkers are around. She jokes around with one called Tetsutetsu as him too seems to love crocs.

She ends up having a good time, and a cheap gym subscription, but it is not the best way to get into a man's pants.

A couple of days later, he messages her about a burger joint that sounds similar to a story she had told him at the gym and he invites her to eat.

It sounds most definitively like a date so Mina dresses enough to accentuate her curves but not enough to be completely obvious.

They meet up at the station and the first thing Mina realizes is: "you are not wearing crocs!"

Kirishima blushes. "Yeah, I thought I'd go more classy."

It is definitively a date, Mina rejoices.

It is confirmed later, as Kirishima kisses her as if she is water and he has been deprived from it for days, that indeed it was a date. Mina can only kiss him harder and grind on him as they enter her apartment.

* * *

Bakugo is not impressed.

"You already slept with him. Really?"

Mina wants to play dumb but she says: "how do you even know?"

"You have this skip in your step that you only have when you had a good fuck."

Mina doesn't know if she should feel honored or creeped out that he remarks things like that.

"Ashido," Mina listens because Bakugo only says her name when he's being serious, "don't fuck it up. He's a good guy."

"I know," and she does know. It's first guy that actually stayed the next morning and bought her breakfast. He's the first that actually listen to her when she rambles about a dance routine.

Bakugo gives half a smile.

She knows he's good, and that's scares her a little too much.

* * *

They have a couple more dates and a lot more fucks.

He holds her hand a night after a date at the game centre. She's so happy she twirls never letting go of his hand.

He laughs.

She falls.

* * *

It not that she doesn't like Yaoyorozu. She thinks the girl is a sweetheart and very intelligent and she goes against most stereotypes you would have against a daughter of a rich family.

But Mina is not comfortable with Yaoyorozu because Mina has a bad reputation at uni and most girl think she is out there to steal someone's boyfriend.

Doesn't help that Yaoyorozu is Todoroki's girlfriend.

It also doesn't help that Mina also slept with Yaoyorozu's best friend's boyfriend also before they became a couple.

But the teacher did the teams, and she's stuck in this awkward position and she really need to pass her history of art class.

So while they are awkwardly trying to make plans for the semesters on how to work on their project, Mina cannot help but think about sunny Kirishima who deserves so much more than a girl like her.

* * *

"You should be careful Yaomomo, she could try to steal Todoroki again!" Mina rolls her eyes as she hears Luna. Can that bitch just let it go?

"She's been really nice and helpful all along, I don't want to make rumors make our teamwork bad."

"But she slept with Tanaka while he was dating Rina."

"I said, I won't let rumors get better of me."

Mina turns back before they cannot see her. She doesn't know how she deserved good people around her.

* * *

She wakes up with kisses on the cheek and it makes her want to cry.

"Woah," Kirishima says when he sees her teary face. "What's up?"

He sounds so worried it makes her let out a sob.

"Bad dream?"

She nods. "Kiss it better?"

He kisses once. Twice. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She can't. She can't tell him how she's convinced that he's going to let her go as soon as he realize how much she's a slut. "Not now." She replies instead and pulls him down for another kiss.

* * *

She didn't meant to go on a date with Yamada. It wasn't even a date per se. But Yamada made a move on her and of course as if her life was not a drama enough, Kirishima had to see that part.

He confronted her and she thought maybe it was just the time to end things because at some point Kirishima would leave her anyway.

"Maybe we should just stop this."

"What? Mina, why?"

She is surprised by her tone so the word rushes out of her mouth: "I am dumb, and flirt easily and sometimes I give signal to guys as if I'm interested so…"

"It's ok as long as when you realize you tell them you have a boyfriend."

She looks up, surprised. "I have a what?"

The pain is so evident in his face it hurt her too. "I thought we were dating."

"I…" she actually doesn't know how to finish this sentence. "I thought we were just hooking up?"

"Oh."

They both stay in silence, for a moment.

Then something flicks in his eyes and he takes her hand with both of his.

"Ok, then, Mina, would you be the honor to be my girlfriend?"

No one asked her to ever be official. Ever. She isn't sure how to proceed.

"It's ok if you don't want to…" his voice is so strained he doesn't sound like himself.

"I…" I don't know how to be a girlfriend, is what she wants to say but it sounds dumb even in her head. "Let me think about it?"

"Ok."

"Ok."

* * *

It is like a scene worth of Mean Girls.

"So explain why you were flirting with Todoroki yesterday?"

This time, Jirou is the one next to a clearly uncomfortable Yaoyorozu.

"We have the same culture class. I just asked him about the homework."

"You sure you were not trying to steal him from Yaomomo?"

"Why would I do that? Yaoyorozu have been so nice to me!"

"Isn't what you always do?"

"For fuck sake, it was this one time! I didn't know Tanaka had a girlfriend. And it's not like I forced on him! He could've told me!"

They seem shock from her outburst but with Kirishima and everything else she is just sick of everything.

"And yeah I slept with Kaminari but he came to me when he was drunk and I was drunk and we were both single at the time, so what?

And yeah I also slept with Todoroki but he was cute and shy so I flirted and we hooked up but he broke it off because he found someone else, which turned out to be Yaoyorozu so if anyone should be mad, it should be me!" Tears stings her eyes.

"The fuck is going on," Bakugo says as he arrives and all by-passers goes away by fear of him.

"I'm so sick of being tagged as a slut just because I slept with more people than the majority. So what? Does it mean I cannot have friends or cannot be loved?"

Before Bakugo says something, it is Yaoyorozu who jumps on Mina for a hug. "I am sorry! I let rumors get into my head and jealousy got better than me… Of course you deserve love! No one should shame you when all you want is love."

Mina cries and cries until she feels boneless.

Yaoyorozu gives her apologies again once she calms down, so does Jirou. Mina barely manages a smile to give her sorries to have burst into tears like that.

"We should talk when you are feeling better and maybe this time we could manage to become all friends," Yaoyorozu says and Mina finds herself still having enough water in her body to cry again.

"I'd like that."

The two girls leave Bakugo with Mina and he walks her back home.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with shitty hair?"

"No, because you'll say I am dumb."

"I'll say you're dumb anyway."

She smiles weakly at that.

"Fine. Don't tell me anything. But I'll remind you what you told me when I was struggling with Deku: honesty is the key."

"Yeah, it still took you a month to get your shit together."

"Yeah, but look where we are now." He ruffles her hair. "He was really happy with you. So were you. Don't let your fears ruin it."

She gives him a hug because under all the ruff and insults he's the closest thing to a best friend she has. "Thanks"

* * *

She takes Bakugo's advice and messages Kirishima the next day.

They meet at his apartment and she feels her guts twist at the weak smile he gives her.

"I'm sorry," she says first.

"Nah, it's ok if you don't want to date."

"No!" She exclaims. "No! That's not what I am sorry for!"

Kirishima looks at her confused.

"I need to be honest with you." She starts again. "I have this reputation at uni that I sleep around. And it is, was true. I told you I'm dumb and I flirt before I realize what I'm doing so…" She pauses, unsure where to go with her story. "There was this guy in high school I really liked.

I had such a crush on him. So I confessed and we started to date. Then, after we slept together I realize it was what he was aiming for all along. Because I'm energetic and I dance and I'm dumb so people assume that I'm easy. So instead of fighting it I guess I went with it…

And the sex was good, most of the time. And I had attention but then I realize that none of the relationship I had were serious. And getting friends were harder cause jealousy is an ugly thing.

So as our relationship grew I got scared that you would see me like everyone else sees me so I never thought you would actually want to officialize things because no one ever officialize things…"

"Mina," she looks up, and he's smiling his real sunny smile and he took her face in his hands as he said, "you are a fantastic girl, a great dancer, you have so much energy, and I don't care what other people say because I felt for you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

She nods and he kisses her so sweetly.

"I have no clue how to be a girlfriend though," she replies honestly and he kisses again.

"We can figure it out step by step," he poses another kiss on her lips, "it doesn't change much from what we were doing."

"Good."

She kisses with all fervor she has.

Hours later, as they are bathing in the afterglow, she asks him when he knew he felt for her.

He blushes and says he might have fallen a little bit before they even met when Bakugo had showed him a video of her contemporary dance she had done at her department event.

"Bakugo did that?"

"Yeah. And he spoke of you like he was so proud, Bakugo-way of course. I knew I had to meet you. I kinda begged him to introduce you to me."

"That fucking asshole!" She says with no bite. "So he was planing to hook us up all along?"

"I think so."

She reaches for her phone and sends him a message.

""You fucker. You planned this all along. You're the best friend a girl can have. Love you."" Eijiro reads out loud. ""But Izuku still have the best ass" Hey! What about me?"

She kisses him. "No one can beat Izuku's ass. But you have the best body, babe I promise."

As he attacks her of kisses and tickles, phone forgotten, Mina thinks she can get use to this.

* * *

In the morning, when Bakugo sees the message, he snorts. "Idiots."

The End.

* * *

Btw, Bakugo's major is architecture, if anyone wanted to know.

Fun fact is, after I wrote this, I started doubting that this kind of drama (especially the scene with Yaomomo and Jirou) happens in real life so I kinda wanted to butcher everything and then my friend told me that the girlfriend of a guy she slept with but was still good friends with went at her super pissy like "don't you dare coming close to my bf" and I was just like, "so it is possible!" lol

Thanks for reading!


End file.
